lookout2fandomcom-20200214-history
Domon Kasshu
Domon Kasshu is a wandering warrior, searching for a good fight. He is Ultimate Domon's RP character. About Domon became a fighter after meeting DJ and Tre. Eventually, he became involved with Wallace, and became a Super Z-Fighter. After meeting Leogian while battling an army of vampires, he became involved in the fight with Androids 32 and 33 . Since then, he often aids the fighters on the Lookout in their conflicts. He is also the Hunter of the Cookie Pirates, making him a very strategic fighter, always looking for a way to trap his oponents before striking. Appearance Domon is a lean, well-built young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. Domon has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf, which he recieved in a fight with DJ. Domon's outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that he always wears. Personality Domon is carefree and reckless in nature. Domon thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things “head on”. Domon continuously tries to prove his strength to others. Due to his reckless nature, Domon’s fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Domon’s continuous desire to fight causes him to develop great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponent’s weakness and forms strategies to block his enemies’ plans. History Domon started fighting after he met DJ and Tre, who fought and trained with him. After fighting with DJ and Tre many times, Domon left Earth on a spaceship he borrowed from Tre. He went to different planets and learned many different techniques, and was introduced to the sword style Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu when he met another human named Hiko Seijuro wandering through space. He studied under him for a few months before returning to Earth. Shortly after his arrival, he met Wallace, the leader of the Super Z-Fighters. He joined with them in a war against a group of vampires. During this conflict, Domon found out that he himself used to be part vampire, but his mother put a curse on him when he was a baby, ridding him of vampire blood. Near the end of the war, the King of Vampires, Domon's father, killed Leo, who met Domon before the fight. Wallace went on a rampage, not focusing his attacks, and losing control. Domon knew better, and was able to hold the Vampire King off long enough for Wallace to regain his composure and kill the Vampire King. After that, Domon wished Leo back with the Dragon Balls, and joined the Super Z-Fighters. A few days later, Domon was caught up in a fight with Androids 32 and 33, and fought with the other Super Z-Fighters and the fighters on the Lookout. After the Androids defeat, Domon joined the fighters of the Lookout and came to their aid in a battle. Shortly afterwards, a group of Saiyans came to Earth, and fought the heroes of the Lookout. Domon fought the leader, Beet, but lost control and activated his Devil Transformation. Eventually, Domon activated his inner Spiral Power, and used the Giga Drill Breaker, awakening the Spiral Power inside of Kami Tenchi. After a long fight, Domon distracted Beet long enough for Tenchi to finish him with the Giga Drill Breaker. The next day, Domon entered the Memorial Day tournament, fighting Leo in the first round. Domon won the match, but revealed that he only entered because he sensed a hidden power inside Leo, and wanted to test it. Domon let Leo continue in the tournament, and left shortly after. He went to Zion afterwards, asking Zion to train him, due to Domon sensing a huge, evil power level, which turned out to be The Ancient Evil. The Ancient Evil came right before The Kuzon Games, therefore moving them to a different time. After The Ancient Evil killed Izekial, Domon fused with Tenchi to combat the demon. Domon let Tenchi's mind completely take over the fusion, so he would be able to concentrate better in the fight. After a long battle, Tenchi unfused with Domon, and sent him to the World of the Kais until the battle was over. After The Ancient Evil was turned into AncientFighter by SS, Domon had a fight with him to test his powers. AncientFighter was a very skilled swordsman, but Domon beat him using his new attack, the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Afterwards, Domon joined the Lookout Crew temporarily to fight the Akuix, and is training with Kuzon between the attacks on Earth from the Akuix. After the Akuix was defeated, Domon became the new leader of the Ultima Fighters. Soon afterward, he was able to extract the evil from his soul, creating a second Domon, named Hell Domon. A while after, Domon entered the Kuzon Games, and fought in the third round. He used his newily obtained powers that he recieved from eating the Gum-Gum fruit to fight Kuzon, which allowed his body to stretch very far and wide. But due to Tenchi's rampage from entering his Asura form, the Kuzon Games were reschedueled. Domon did not enter the new Kuzon Games, and left to harness his inner Spiral Power, and to master his new techniques, Gear 2nd, and Gear 3rd. After Domon finished his training, he returned to the lookout, only to enter a new tournament, the Serenum Games. Domon fought SS in the first round. Domon showed his new extreme mastery over Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd, but a while into the fight, SS turned into a giant pyramid creature by the name of Pyramidas. Using Gear 3rd, Domon infalted his body to match SS's new huge size. Shorlty after, however, SS took off with Zeo, declaring Domon the winner. Domon then left yet again, wanting to create even more Gum-Gum attacks with his new mastery of Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd. Domon eventually returned, and met with SS and his son, along with Zeo. They left to enjoy the nice weather outside. Their celebration was short lived, however, due to an evil ghost being, named Phantom, attacking the Earth. Zeo tried to fight him, only to be defeated. Domon fought him next, and was an even match for him. Phantom then told Domon that he wanted to fight SS, and ended the fight. Domon knew SS was the one to defeat Phantom, so he left the fight without a word, and then wandered off, wondering what next to do with his life. After searching the Earth, Domon found a hidden forest in which he trained. Deep in the forest, he found a temple, in which an old deity was sealed. Domon freed the deity, and the deity was so grateful that he made a deal with Domon. The deity said that he was powerful, and he would train Domon, but he needed a body to use his power. The deity would fuse with Domon, giving him the deity's power and knowledge, and the deity would have a body to stay in while training Domon through his mind. The downside was that Domon would lose his Gum-Gum powers. Domon agreed, and the two fused together. The result was a reborn Domon, ready to take on anyone. Domon trained with his new master, learning many new techniques and reworking his fighting style. Eventually, the deity finished Domon's training, and left mysteriously. Domon noticed after the deity left that his body, after many years of fighting and growth, was restored to it's original state. Excited, Domon left the forest, finally returning to the Lookout. Afterwards, Domon and DJ had an intense fight, which nearly killed both of them. After the fight was settled to a tie, Domon decided to train again so he could beat DJ. He went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and trained for an entire year. After he came out, he went back to the Lookout, ready for another fight. But nobody else was. So Domon just decided to wait until someone was ready to challenge him. Techniques Domon's attacks were all forgotten after his rebirth with the deity, so he decided to make many all new attacks. *Meteo Counter - Used when an opponent grabs Domon from behind. Domon elbows the opponent in the kidney four times. After slipping free of the hold, Domon delivers a final punch to the stomach. *Brutal Rush - Domon jumps in the air and smashes his foot on the target's head. He then picks up his opponent by their head and throws them in the air, before barraging them with many punches to the chest. Finally, he double axe-hand punches his opponent into the ground. *Devastating Blow - Domon blasts his opponent away, then clotheslines the target in the neck. *Comet Smash - Domon punches his opponent away, then flies behind them and knees them in the back. Finally, he darts around and delivers a powerful kick to the stomach, before elbow smashing them to the ground. *Shining Finger - Domon's ultimate attack. Domon's hand glows green, and he slams his hand into his opponent's face, smashing their head against whatever landscape surrounds them. *Shining Finger Sword - Domon uses two Shining Fingers to create a giant energy sword to slice his opponents with. *Erupting Burning Finger - After DJ was able to steal his Shining Finger attack, Domon came up with this stronger version, where his hand glows orange, then shoves it into the opponent's stomach, lifting them into the air before the energy from the attack explodes inside of them. Magic and Abilities Domon learned how to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the second time, and makes use of it in many ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Domon's emotional state. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Domon's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Domon's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. *Fire Dragon's Roar - Domon breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent. *Fire Dragon's Claw - Domon ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes. *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - Domon engulfs his fist in large flames and punches his opponent which makes his opponent fly away. *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack - Domon takes hold of his opponent and ignites his arms and hands on fire, in the form of dragon wings as support, to throw them far away while burning them. *Fire Dragon's Sword Horn - Domon ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed, then launch them high into the air with his large horn of fire. *Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame - Domon creates fire on both hands, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him. *Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow - After Domon ignites the tip of his elbow, he uses that flame to strengthen his fist, and rocket the opponent high in the air. *Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang - With his hand ignited with a large flame, Domon gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes his enemy away from his sight. *Dragon God's Brilliant Flame - The same as the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, but on a much larger scale. Domon summons flames on both fists just like the original technique, but combines Fire Dragon's flames on his right hand with Fire God flames on his left hand. The moment he brings them together, he creates a giant explosion powerful enough to destroy the surrounding area and blow the enemy a major distance away. *Immense Durability - Domon has proven himself to be quite durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his first battle with DJ, in which he took a huge explosion at point-blank range, but was still able to win the fight. *Master Hand to Hand Combatant - Domon is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Domon has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Tenchi's caliber in battle. Relationships Leogian: When Domon met Leogian at the Vampire Headquarters, they became friends instantly and took out the entire Vampire Army by themselves. At the Memorial Day Tournament. Domon's first match was against Leo. After a long fight, Domon won, but revealed that he only entered to test Leo's power, and quit the tournament. Domon taught Leo Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, the ultimate sword style, after the tournament. Tenchi: When Domon first met Tenchi at the Saiyan's arrival ground, he immediately sensed his huge power, and was shocked anyone could be that powerful in their base form alone. After Domon triggered his Devil Transformation during his fight with Beet, Tenchi tried to interfere, but Domon stopped him, allowing Beet to transform to LSSJ10. Domon had to resort to the Giga Drill Breaker, unlocking his Spiral Power, which in turn awakened Tenchi's Spiral Power, allowing Tenchi to finish off Beet with the Giga Drill Breaker. Ever since that day, Domon has been training as hard as he can to eventually match Tenchi's astronomical power. Neo: Domon had known Neo for a long time, but he never really talked to him until The Ancient Evil showed up. Neo and Domon fought side by side until Domon fused with Tenchi. After Neo turned TAE into a good person with the Infinity Gauntlet, Domon truly realized the power of weapon, and went into training with Kuzon to become strong enough to beat him. After the Akuix returned to invade Earth, Domon and Neo decided to revive the Super Z-Fighters in the form of the Ultima Fighters, Earth's ultimate defense, composed of the mightiest warriors on the planet. '''AncientFighter: '''When Domon first met AF, AF was an evil being known as The Ancient Evil. After a long battle with The Lookout Crew and The Super Z-Fighters, TAE was turned into AF by Neo. Shortly afterwards, Domon challenged AF to a fight. Although AF proved to be a very good swordsman, Domon won with the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, the ultimate sword technique. Ever since then, AF has been training as hard as he can so he can become strong enough to defeat Domon. '''Kuzon: '''After Beet and the Saiyans were destroyed, Domon asked Kuzon if he could train under him. Kuzon said yes, and they trained together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, unlocking more of Domon's power. Afterwards, Domon decided to enter The Kuzon Games, and trained even harder with AncientFighter so they could both become stronger in time for The Games. Theme Song http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Silent_Comedy_-_BartholomewDomon's theme song, "Bartholomew."